Description: The Information Technology Core is based in a communication center of the University of Virginia. This core will focus on office to office digital conferencing using Internet II technology, satellite telemedicine consultations, provide topical chat rooms, make available a variety of electronic consultations and cross-institutional data pooling of relevant research protocols. It is proposed that there will also be a variety of electronic tutorials, and, as well, on-site conferences where participants will learn and become familiar with these technologies. The cornerstone of these technologies is based in office to office video consultation technology. This Information Technology Core will be based at the University of Virginia and have satellite centers at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill and Duke University in Durham, NC. Funds are requested to provide equipment to these various sites.